


Riding on the Impala

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala mysteriously breaks down and Dean and Cas make the most of their time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding on the Impala

Cas was not as innocent as Dean gave him credit for. Dean had him pinned as some celibate who never even thought the word “sex”. Truth was, Cas wanted nothing more than to bend Dean over the hood of his beloved Impala and violate him.

Whenever they were near the car he envisioned it, the sounds Dean would make as the angel took him, how he would look pressed up against the cold, black metal. The thoughts nearly drove him mad. At first he had been horrified at himself for imagining something so…uncharacteristic of an angel. But he soon got over his horror when he realized he wasn’t the only one who wanted the other man.

Dean had made it no secret that he wanted Cas. While the pair had danced around each other for a maddeningly long period of time, something changed. It was probably the fact that Dean had been trapped in Purgatory and Cas couldn’t reach him. After that they seemed to click together, more than they already had.

For those reasons, Cas didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt as he undressed Dean with his mind while he drove, always too fast, down the rain slick road.

“Cas, what’s with the hungry wolf look? You’re creeping me out.” Dean shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the angel.

“Nothing.” Cas tried to say casually but the roughness of his voice gave him away. He knew that Dean knew what he was thinking about.

The Impala had always been a refuge for the pair. Whenever Sam was being too nosy they could escape for a while, driving wherever the road took them. 

Sometimes they would sit in silence, sometimes they would talk for hours about nothing, and sometimes they would sing to one of Dean’s old tapes. Cas had them all memorized by now, humming as Dean drummed on the steering wheel.

But it was nights like these that always ended in, “We probably shouldn’t tell Sam about this…”

A shiver of anticipation ran up Cas’s spine as he watched the forest beside the road speed by at a dangerous rate. Dean was silent but Cas could see his hands clutching a little too tightly at the wheel.

Suddenly the car sputtered slightly and Dean was instantly alert, his eyes sweeping all the gauges on the dashboard, looking for the problem.

“Dammit.” He slowly pulled the car over, letting it roll to a stop. Dean threw the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. The car barely ever had a problem, so this was unusual.

Castiel watched as Dean rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and propped the hood open. The way Dean knew exactly how to take care of his car was amazing. Cas had always been fascinated at how he could find and fix a problem in a few minutes flat.

Dean had tried to explain the process to Cas but Cas had never quite gotten the hang of it. So he usually perched on a stool and watched Dean at work. He had to admit that a sweaty, grease covered Dean was more than a little arousing.

After a few minutes Cas became curious about what was happening under the hood. He stepped out of the car, walking to stand next to Dean as he puzzled over the engine.

“I don’t get it. There’s nothing wrong. With anything. The hell…” Dean was leaning on the frame of the car, his expert eyes scanning the engine for the umpteenth time.

“That’s strange.” Cas said nonchalantly, a little too nonchalantly.

Dean looked up, his eyes narrowing, “You wouldn’t have anything to do with this?”

Cas’s eyes widened, “Of course not.”

Dean was unconvinced and he closed the hood of the car. Suddenly he grabbed Cas by the arm and pushed him down so his back was resting on the hood, “Cas.” Dean almost scolded. He placed his hands on either side of Cas’s head, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart.

The angel looked back at him, his eyes wide with false innocence.

“What did you do?” Dean growled.

Cas felt his lips twitch into a smirk and Dean’s eyes narrowed before he leaned down, his lips pressing roughly to the angel’s.

The heat was instant. It spread through Cas’s body like wildfire as Dean kissed him without reserve. It was this kind of kiss that got Cas excited because it meant that Dean wanted it just as badly.

Dean’s calloused hands left trails of goosebumps as they ran over the skin under Cas’s shirt. Cas moaned, the heat coming off of Dean’s touches leaving him wanting more. His own hands reached for Dean’s shirt, pulling it off swiftly.

Cas had never gotten used to Dean’s body. It was like Adonis had been summoned before him. The hunter’s broad, muscular shoulders rolling into the firm planes of his chest and torso. The angel couldn’t help himself and ran his hands over the taught, sun darkened skin.

Dean’s eyes seemed to darken and Cas felt his pants tighten in anticipation. Suddenly the hunter was upon him, biting and tasting his neck and chest through his shirt. Cas desperately attempted to undo the buttons, his fingers fumbling with the damn latches. Finally he was able to pull of his jacket and shirt, leaving his naked back pressed against the cold hood of the Impala.

Dean continued to devour Cas, his mouth unrelenting as he left dark purple marks along the angel’s pale skin. Cas’s moans turned into white clouds in the night air, making him aware of just how much noise he was making. But he couldn’t seem to stop. Dean was claiming him, eating him alive and he loved it.

Dean’s tongue began to trail to the various marks he had made and Cas shuddered, his hands twining themselves in the hunter’s short sandy hair. Dean reached the hem of Cas’s pants and barely slowed down enough to unbutton them. He pulled the angel’s slacks to his mid thighs, enough to uncover his prize. Cas stood erect, already dripping and twitching.

The sight nearly drove Dean mad as he undid his jeans, pulling them down enough to reveal his own full on erection. Cas felt his stomach knot as he looked at Dean’s nearly naked figure. He needed Dean, now. And Dean seemed glad to oblige.

But then the hunter did something Cas didn’t expect. He grabbed the angel’s arm and flipped him so that his chest was pressed into the car. Cas gasped at the frigid metal beneath him. He gasped again as he felt a slick finger pressing into his entrance.

The angel’s cheek rested against the car as Dean pushed into him with first one finger, then two, scissoring him into submission as he grasped helplessly at the unforgiving metal of the hood. His breath created a small circle of condensation that quickly disappeared as he inhaled.

Dean felt himself harden even more as he looked at Cas sprawled out against the hood of his car, the angel’s pale skin standing out starkly against the black paint.

He reached for a certain spot inside the angel, his fingers crooking. He was rewarded with a choked moan as he struck Cas’s prostate. The angel’s fingers made squealing noises on the car as his hands clenched.

“Dean!” Cas pleaded, his eyes screwed shut as Dean pushed into him. It was slow because they didn’t have any lube but Dean was persistent.

The angel’s cries were a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean buried himself to the hilt. Cas’s breaths were hisses now, his teeth clenched together and his hands still grasping at the unresponsive metal of the car.

The steady rhythm that Dean created caused the Impala to rock, the struts creaking softly as Dean pushed into the angel, making him press closer to the car.

Dean shifted so that he could reach that sensitive bundle of nerves that drove Cas crazy. He knew he found it when Cas gasped, his body clenching slightly. The hunter oriented himself so he could strike Cas in that particular spot every time. And every time he evoked a deep moan from Cas’s chest, a guttural sound that was almost inhuman.

Dean picked up the pace, his thighs beginning to slap against Cas’s ass with his force. His hands grabbed the angel’s angular hips, giving him more leverage to hammer into him.

Cas felt like he was coming undone as Dean struck his sensitive spot repeatedly, not giving him time to recover as he pounded into him mercilessly. But Cas liked it. While he had imagined this scenario slightly differently, he was definitely not complaining. Every nerve in his body sizzled with pleasure and he felt his body start to heat up even more.

The men moaned in sync with Dean’s hips as they moved even faster, the car protesting against the action. Cas felt heat begin to pool in his groin, felt it tingle as his back arched. Dean was moving as fast as his hips would let him, huffing with the effort as he reached his climax.

Cas came first, spilling himself in strips across the hood of the Impala. Dean was soon to follow, shooting his load into Cas. Both men fell forward, Dean on top of Cas, trying to catch their breath.

After a few moments Dean bit Cas’s earlobe, causing the angel to jump.

“Dean, why…?”

“That’s for breaking my car.” Dean said, his voice only half angry.

“I’ll fix it.” Cas said, smiling mischievously at Dean. The hunter narrowed his eyes before pulling the angel in for a kiss.


End file.
